


Precipice

by Vargras



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Happy Valentine's Day!, Multi, also I was really inspired by ONE picture, because it's got me so weak right now, this was literally all done today sorry if it's not that great, time for fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 18:30:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17792516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vargras/pseuds/Vargras
Summary: High above the kingdom of Tantal, Pyra and Mythra come to a consensus -- it's time for Rex to learn how they feel.Made in celebration of Valentine's Day 2019.





	Precipice

Roughing it in the wilds of Tantal surely hadn’t been on the list of things she could have expected for the day, yet here they were, doing just that within the ruins of some decrepit castle, high upon the cliffs overlooking the kingdom. At the very least, it had ended up providing a good measure of protection against the wind and the cold, and they had managed to make themselves a rather cozy spot beside an old fireplace — Zeke had somehow managed to produce a kettle from somewhere within the pack he carried on their travels, and Mòrag even had some tea she had offered to throw on.

A pity that no one else was really going to be drinking it besides the two of them, engaged in the middle of a talk about some subject or other, plus Brighid, who was currently in the midst of writing in her diary before settling down for the evening. Barring the four of them, counting herself, everyone else had already retired for the night, and the climate had meant that they had all ended up sleeping together in a rather loose pile of sorts.

Yet, having so many of the others asleep, and those few still awake be distracted by other matters, meant that she was afforded a luxury she rarely got to enjoy as of late, which was to say… spending time with her Driver. Or, perhaps it was more apt to say ‘cuddling’ instead. It surely would’ve been difficult to deny, given her current physical proximity, as well as her state of undress — it wasn’t terribly often that she would be caught in just the base bodysuit she wore beneath her armor. In spite of that, however, this was something she was more than happy to allow herself. Something about physical proximity to him, just the sheer _closeness_ of it, left her feeling at ease. Comfortable. Safe, even.

That likely explained why she was content to merely lay beside him, head propped up with one arm while she idly trailed her fingers against his chest. Probably best that she was facing away from the others as well, as it meant they wouldn’t be able to see the _very_ wide smile upon her face, nor the look in her eyes.

 _I’m still waiting on you to just admit it, to be honest_.

Pyra’s smile shifted to a faint smirk, as she held back a giggle upon hearing her sister in her head. “Oh, hush. I’m… planning on it eventually.”

_Sooner rather than later, I hope._

“Of course. I just… need to find the right time to tell him, is all.” She lowered her head somewhat, a few stray strands of red hair falling in front of her eyes as she dropped a bit closer to him. “What about you?”

_...That obvious, huh?_

“I’m your sister. Of _course_ I noticed.”

_Same as you, then. Waiting for the right time._

“Mm.” One finger idly traced shapes into his skin, even in the midst of the steady rising and falling of his chest while he slept. “...Why not tonight, then?”

_He’s asleep, Pyra. I don’t want to just… wake him up, you know?_

“I know, but… sometimes I feel like we might be running out of time to tell him. There’s… not much else in the way to Elysium, and…”

_He deserves to know. Ugh, I hate when you’re right. Can you go first or something, so I can rehearse this a bit?_

She lightly giggled, nodding, though it wasn’t as if anyone else would’ve seen it. “I think that can be arranged.”

_Thanks… say, what do you think he dreams about sometimes? I mean, when you just watch him sleep like this, you end up thinking about it eventually, right?_

“You mean, whether or not he dreams about us?” The Aegis inched a bit closer to her Driver, her hand moving to lightly rest against his portion of their core crystal that he bore. “I’m sure he does. I… feel echoes of it, at times. Little sensations and faint memories of what he dreams about. There’s a certain… warmth to the ones that we’re in.”

_...I feel it too sometimes. Even when I’m not the one physically present, I can still feel his heartbeat through the core. It’s… sort of like that, isn’t it?_

“Mhm.” Though her gaze had never left his sleeping form, she still couldn’t help but smile a little bit more as her fingers gently grazed his chin. “It’s certainly something special we have with him.”

_Gotta admit, it’s kinda nice to get that… odd, tingling feeling from just being near him._

“...I think that’s called ‘love’, Mythra.” To bring up the term so casually with her own sister meant she had to act, however. All that remained was to muster up a little bit more courage, and ever so slowly, her hand drifted over to lightly brush against his cheek as she cooed to him. “Rex…”

He seemed to stir somewhat in his sleep, turning over towards the sound of her voice.

Scooting a bit closer to him, her touch grew the tiniest bit more insistent, and he began to lean into it. “Rex, wake up…”

Slowly, his eyes fluttered open, blinking and staring at her, his eyelids still heavy. “...P...Pyra?”

“Hey… sorry to wake you. There was, um… something I’ve been meaning to speak to you about.”

“Mm, ‘course...” He rolled over a bit more, so as to better face her, and did his very best to prop his head up like she had — he still seemed fairly groggy though, so such an attempt ended just as quickly as it began. “What’s the matter?”

“Oh, no, it’s… nothing’s wrong or anything. I just wanted to… talk to you about something.” It had been _so_ easy to look at him while he slept, but to have him wide awake and now expectantly looking back at her, with the topic of conversation nearly at hand, had left her more than a little nervous. “It’s just… we’re starting to get close to Elysium, aren’t we?”

Rex nodded, smiling somewhat. “Just gotta get that Omega Fetter, and then with Ophion out of the way, there’s nothing really stopping us from getting you back home. You excited?”

A sudden pang of guilt struck her — _that_ topic would no doubt have to be addressed another time, but… not now. She wanted this moment to be reserved for something happier. “I am. Listen, Rex, I just wanted to thank you for… well, everything. You’ve been so incredibly nice and understanding to both myself and Mythra, never really once treating us as Blades, but just as… well, _people_. I suppose we’ve both been incredibly fortunate to have you as our Driver, and the more I spend time with you, the more I find out just how much I… um…”

“How much you… what?” He leaned a bit closer to her, staring a bit as he quirked a brow. “...Pyra, are you blushing?”

“I-I… well, what I mean to say is, I… I like you, Rex. I… _really_ like you.” Her voice quivered somewhat as she spoke, and even within the dim light of the camp fire several feet away, it was plain enough to see that she was about as red in the face as could be. “...Every single time I’m with you like this, just… physically _close_ , I feel… happy. And calm. And content. As… as if I could spend day after day like this, and not once get tired of it.”

Surely caught off guard by the sudden admission, he peered at her a bit, his own faint blush beginning to creep up. “Pyra, that… almost sounds like…”

A soft sigh slipped out of her as she moved even closer to him, placing a hand over his. “I _love_ you, Rex. I’ve… I’ve been struggling with this feeling for so long, trying to put words to it… trying to figure out if it’s even _okay_ for me to feel like this about you, because I’m… I’m a Blade, and you’re my Driver. And… I don’t know if these feelings are _normal_ , if a Blade just always feels some level of attachment and affection to their Driver, or if… I actually love you for simply being ‘you’.”

“I-I…” Very nearly shocked into silence by what had just been told to him, he struggled a bit to come up with a response of any sort. There… wasn’t just how Pyra felt for him, but also his own take on the matter. He pressed against his chest harder with the hand that lay there, trying desperately to steady his own pounding heart, only to forget that _Pyra’s_ hand was also there… and she now knew full well what his true reaction was to her confession.

She simply stared at him, wide-eyed, her fingers tensing slightly against the back of his hand. “R-Rex? You…?”

A sheepish grin and a nod was about the best he could manage right now, given how hard his heart was beating. “...y-yeah, um… I guess it’s sort of the same as you. The feeling’s sort of… always been there, and I just didn’t know what to do with it. I… didn’t want to go making things awkward between us, ‘cause… you’re important to me, and—”

Whatever it was that he was planning on saying next was quickly cut off as Pyra closed the distance between them and drew him in for a kiss, her hand slipping behind his head as she fervently pressed her lips against his. He almost immediately tensed from the sudden show of affection, but soon melted into her embrace, closing his eyes and simply allowing things to play out. Midway through, there was a strange tingling sensation, and a subtle shift in both how her lips felt, as well as how they tasted.

Curious as to the cause, he opened his eyes and _very_ nearly panicked upon seeing that it was now _Mythra_ he was in the midst of making out with. Bringing his hands up between the both of them, he pushed away somewhat. “M-Myth—”

A finger pressed against his lips, quickly silencing him, and soft golden eyes met his. “Shh... don’t ruin the moment.”

Several more kisses followed soon after, and bewildered as he was by the sequence of events, it was… admittedly very difficult _not_ to enjoy this. Though Mythra certainly felt more forceful and insistent than her sister, there was still a very clear sense of love and adoration as well. After more than a few minutes, and a few quick looks from her, she finally relinquished her hold on him, simply grinning as she lay beside him while he caught his breath.

“What? Don’t tell me I left you speechless…” She brought a hand up to brush some of her own hair out of her eyes, laughing faintly as she leaned against him. “That’s not like you at all.”

He was definitely still trying to process what had even happened, stammering and stumbling over his words. “I-I… well, t-the thing is, I… erm… what?”

“Mm, I guess I can’t blame you for being confused. Let’s just say that… I got impatient.” Her voice almost seemed sing-songy as she looked over at him, lightly drumming her fingers on his chest. “Pyra’s kinda grumpy with me right now, but she’ll manage. We can always just take turns.”

“Mythra, what’s… I was talking with Pyra, a-and we started kissing, and—”

“And then _we_ were kissing. Look, um… how do I put this.” She huffed a bit, resting her head against his shoulder as she mulled it over. “I asked Pyra to go first because I wanted to rehearse this big speech I had planned out about how… _nice_ you’ve been to me, even with how poorly I can treat you sometimes, and… all these other things about what a great person you are, and after Pyra started getting into the act with you, I just decided to sort of… be a little more _impulsive_.”

“W-wait, so…” He turned a bit to gawk at her, placing a hand upon her shoulder so as to get a better look at her. “You… feel the same, then? As Pyra does?”

“We’re two sides of the same coin, Rex. I… didn’t exactly expect myself to go falling in love with you, but… here we are. You need to show a little more initiative with affection, though. We’ll have to work on that at some point.” The Aegis giggled, giving his nose a light poke, even as he continued to blush from the overall situation. “Doesn’t have to be now, but… we can _make_ it now, if you want. Pyra’s not finished from earlier, after all.”

“Erm… sorry, this is just… a lot to take in.” For the first time in what felt like forever, he remembered to exhale, taking a deep breath as he idly ran a hand through his hair. “Just… you know, the _both_ of you feeling like this. How… how would we even…”

“Mm, don’t worry about having to pick. Pyra and I have had this talk _plenty_ of times already. We both care for you in our own ways, and we both have no issues at all with sharing you.”

“R-right, um…” He sighed, tilting his head somewhat as he eyed her. “Sorry, I’ve just… never really seen _you_ act like this either. It’s like I’m seeing a new side of you or something.”

“Ah. That. I… guess you _haven’t_ really seen this part of me.” She placed a hand upon his, squeezing gently as she looked at him. “It’s… mostly just a front I put on, for other people. I’ve been hurt in the past from trying to get too close to others, so… I put on the ‘mean girl’ act. I’m really not all that different from Pyra, though, when you really get down to it.”

Rex’s face brightened somewhat, and he had to fight back both a grin and a laugh. “I see… gotta say, I like this softer side of you. It’s… nice.”

“Enjoy it, then, because it’s something I only show to a _very_ select few. I… hold on, Pyra’s fussing at me.” Mythra briefly went silent, seemingly staring off at something out of the corner of her eye, eventually nodding and leaning over to give him another peck on the lips. “...Pyra told me that I ought to tell you that I love you, before I go and forget. Big moment and all, right? So… I love you, Rex.”

The grin he had been hiding snuck out, and he moved just enough to place his forehead against hers. “Love you too, Mythra, though…”

A brief flash of ether, and suddenly he had Pyra in front of himself once more, a smile already upon her face as she eyed him. “I could sense what it was you were about to ask, Rex.”

“Ah! Well then… you can probably guess what’s gonna happen next.”

“I can, but I’d much rather hear you say it yourself.”

He faintly laughed, rubbing noses with her as he wrapped one arm around her. “...I love you, Pyra.”

“I love you too, Rex.” The Aegis licked her lips, her voice quieter as she moved in towards him. “Now, about finishing what I started earlier…”

Sleep would likely be touch-and-go that night, but at least they now had one another to stay warm.


End file.
